She's Different
by Bekah52
Summary: Suki lives with her grandparents who run a bakery. They want her to open early mornings, but her school hours get in the way of that; so, when her grandparents scrape up the money for Suki to go to Ryouti Academy to take night classes, she meets a certain purple-headed vampire who happens to love Suki's sweets...
1. Chapter 1

Name: Suki Nakamura Age: 17 Birthday: Nov 25th Zodiac: Saggitarius

Blood Type: AB Bust: C cup

Hair: Shoulder length bob with bangs, dirty blondish/grey

Eyes: Honey Height: 4' 9" Weight: 90lbs.

Wears: Neutral colored blouse, colorful skirts, flats, she wears a big black bow in her hair almost always, coral colored longish nails. In the winter she wears leggings under her skirts, flat sneakers, a poofy jacket, and fingerless glovcs. When she swims she wears a 50s styled white one piece with black polkadots and a bow around her tummy.

Personality: Very kind, loyal, thinks of others before herself. She likes to experiment with things/ make new things and see how it goes, she is a very curious person, but knows when to ask and when to stay out of it. She is pretty sensitive and cries quite a bit. She is nervous most of the time. She doesn't want anyone upset with her.

Hobbies: Baking, cooking, making stories, reading, swimming, and crafts.

Dislikes: Loud noises, sudden movements, cruelty, and vegitables.

Favorites: Foods: Mac and cheese. Desserts: Cookies, pie Drinks: Orange soda or chocolate milk. (She likes the orange soda because of the fizzy bubbles and she likes the chocolate milk because chocolate.)

Color: Purple Flower: Tulip

Past: Her parents died when she was seven. Her brother and her were sent to live with their grandparents, who own a bakery. While Suki loved to learn how to bake, her brother, Mikoto, hated it and became very bitter. He is ten years older than Suki, so he moved out when he turned 18. She rarely sees her brother and she is very okay with that. Her grandpa is her best friend and confidant. Her grandma gets along with her, but thinks she needs to be more serious and grow up. Her grandpa tries to let Suki be herself. Suki works at the bakery and goes to regular school, until her grandparents enroll her in nightschool so that she can open the bakery afterwards. Something about a new schedule or something. Let's see how she turns out at Ryouti Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suki's P.O.V.**

Suki stretched as she rose from her bed. Today was the day, the day she started at Ryouti Academy. When her grandparents had told her, she didn't believe them. How could they afford that? Her grandfather explained that since the bakery would be open longer hours, they would have enough money to scrape by. That's why she needed to take night classes, so that afterwards she could open the bakery.

Her grandparents had taught her everything about baking that they knew, and she had surpassed them in skill. She could run the bakery fine without them if she didn't have to get an education. The bakery was actually willed to her. This was kind of a trial to see if she could handle opening by herself. She would have to start cooking at 4am to open at six. She would then stay until ten when her grandparents would come downstairs to take over. Then she could sleep and do her schoolwork with plenty of time before her classes. Since she only worked six hours a day, they also didn't have to pay her full time. So, they saved money that way too.

Her small feet hit the cold floor as she got up for the day. They made their way into her slippers and shuffled their way to the bathroom. Her grandparents were in the livingroom winding down for the night at 7pm. Grandma was skimming some classic book under the lamplight on the couch, while Grandpa was in the recliner watching a game show. Suki smiled as she passed them. Her grandfather looked up from the TV to acknowledge her, while her grandmother's eyes kept skimming over the pages.

Wild hair and dark circles is all her eyes saw when the light flickered on. She pulled at her undereyes and groaned. "Suki, we got a lot of work to do," she told herself. She brushed her teeth and tried to comb down the mane on her head. Once her hair was tamed, she pulled strands from both sides back and fastened them with her signature bow. Once that was done she covered her dark circles with concealer, put mascara on, and glossed her lips with her favorite raspberry lip gloss. Suki slid out of her purple night gown and into her new uniform. She decided that she only wanted the pink bow around her neck though, she already had a black bow in her hair. She sprayed herself with a spritz of vanilla perfume as her finishing touch.

When she walked out of the bathroom her grandfather was sitting up waiting for her.

"You look like you're all ready for your first day!" he commented, "Gertrude, doesn't she look nice?"

Her grandmother's eyes breifly left the page to glance at the girl. She nodded and looked back at her book. Albert sighed, "Ready to go? Do you want to walk or should I drive?"

"She can walk," her grandmother stated flatly. Albert sighed again.

"Yeah, I can walk grandpa. I'll have to walk back anyway," she smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Albert got up out of his lazyboy and started after her. He dug in his pocket and fished out some money, "For lunch," was all he said and her hugged her goodbye.

It was quite a nice night. Warm and kind of breezy. The school was about half a mile away, not as far as her old school; she used to have to ride her bike every morning, which was hard to do in a skirt. She left shadows as the streetlights cast across the cement. Once she got to the lit up building, she took a deep breath. _This is it. No turning back now. Don't make a fool of yourself._ She let the breath out and stepped inside the doors. Luckily the office was right up front. She talked with the secretary and got her schedule, locker number, combination, and a few gestures to where her classes were. All of her classes were fairly close, which she was greatful for. At least she didn't have to venture all around campus.

She took a look at her schedule: World History, Cooking1, Biology, Language Arts, Free Period/Lunch, Algebra, Introduction to Computers, Art, and Study Hall. She made her way to her locker. _374...5,17,32._ The locker lurched open and she stuffed some of her things inside. She decided that it needed some decorating... maybe she could make some things in art. Pictures would be nice too, but she didn't have many of those. Definitly an old family portrate... she thought of locker decorations while she walked down the hall to her first class.

Once she reached the room she noticed there were hardly any seats left. There was only a few minutes before class would start. There was a vacant seat near the back in between a sweet looking blonde girl who was talking to a flaming haired boy, and a boy with purple hair talking to a teddy bear. She chose there. It looked rather interesting. She set her bag down next to the desk and sat down, tucking her skirt beneath her. The boy next to her stopped talking to the bear and peered over at her. She smiled in return.

"Who are you?" he said with a squint, "I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm Suki! It's my first day; I just transferred," She smiled once again. He slowly nodded and turned back to the bear. He whispered, "It's funny she chose to sit next to us, huh Teddy? No one ever chooses us to sit by." He said and giggled. She smiled and looked down. The bell rang and she looked toward the front at the teacher. She dreaded having to introduce herself, but it never came. They went right into the lesson.

They were learning about the ancient Romans. She was interested, but was kind of lost. She came in the middle of the term. She hadn't gotten to this point in history at her old school. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she tried to follow along anyhow. The teacher handed out a pop quiz and stated that there would be an assignment to take home afterwards. Her eyes widened with dread. She didn't know the material! She looked down at her quiz. She wrote her name and read the first question. No clue. Skimming through the questions, she found she knew none of the answers. So, she did what any logical person would do: guessed. On every single question. She had a 1 in 4 chance of getting them right.

When the bell rang she handed the teacher her quiz and took the assignment. A big breath came out as she left the classroom. "What do you think is wrong Teddy?" a voice sounded right behind her. She spun and saw the boy who sat next to her. She gave a half smile. "Well?" he asked, expecting an answer. "O-oh, I just... I didn't know any of the answers on the quiz." She blushed.

"Hmmm, we thought the quiz was easy. I think she must be stupid Teddy." He nodded at his bear.

"N-no I'm really not, I swear! We never covered that material at my old school. I was just kind of lost is all." She defended. He nodded and hummed.

"Teddy thinks we should help you with history. Ah, but then you wouldn't have that cute look of confusion on your face anymore. Better not do that then. I like that face, so does Teddy." He smiled big and giggled. She blushed. _Cute? He thinks I'm cute? But it is only when I look confused... should I be insulted or flattered?_ She gave another side smile.

"I would appreciate any help. I'm a fast learner! Someone just has to teach me." she stated.

"Ooooo a fast learner! Oh yes, I could teach you." He said with something misterious in his tone. She ignored it, "Really? That would be awesome! You're the best! Thank you so much!" She beemed.

He looked up with wide eyes and whispered, "The best?" He then hummed, "What's your next class?"

"Oh, I have Cooking 1 next!" she answered.

"Good, you'll sit next to me. You can be my parter." He insisted. She was slightly taken aback. A boy wants to be her partner? And help her with her schoolwork? She definetly made the right seating choice!

As Kanato said, she sat next to him in cooking. They learned they would be making a cookie of their choice today. Suki was ecstatic. She was exellent at everything dessert. A huge smile adorned her face.

"Are you happy we are making something sweet?" Kanato asked, "I am. I love sweets and despise anything bitter! So you better not screw these up!" He raised his voice. All Suki did was smile.

"Oh I won't! I'm amazing at baking! I actually work at my grandparents' bakery!"

Kanato was delighted to hear this, "Really? Let's see just how good you are. I'll be the judge. I wan't triple chocolate chip cookies. If you do good I'll give you a reward okay?" He pushed.

"That sounds like fun! I love cooking for other people!" She got to work making the dough.

Once they were in the oven, they had about ten minutes to wait.

"So Suki, what else can you make?" Kanato wondered.

"Pretty much any dessert! I like to experiment in the kitchen with other things too. I'm also good at making Italian food! It helps that my grandfather is part Italian as well." She seemed excited to talk to him. "Hm, I see. What is your favorite thing to cook then?" He asked.

"I would have to say pie! It's so good! And it really lets me be creative. There's so much you can do with pie!" She marveled. He smiled, "I love pie, but my favorite dessert would have to be raspberry pudding. How are you at making that?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Oh I'm really good at pudding! And with raspberry I like to make with fresh raspberries. Nothing out of a box. Too fake for me." She explained. He smiled even wider.

 **DING**

"The cookies are ready!" She made her way to the oven and pulled them out. The spatula lifted the cookies from the pan and onto the rack to cool. Her eyes looked at the steam coming from them.  
"They're still really hot, but they look good and soft!" She was glad. Kanato stood just behind her and looked over her shoulder, barely brushing her back. She shivered. He licked his lips, "They smell wonderful Suki." He whispered. "Would you like one?" She asked looking at him sideways.

"Yes." He said simply, "Feed it to me." he insisted. She giggled a little and picked up a piping hot cookie and lifted it to Kanato's open mouth. He took a bite and his eyes closed as he hummed in enjoyment. "How is it?" She asked tentitively. His eyes popped back open. "Delicious." He said and smiled. "I like you Suki. I'm sure you are too."

Suki had no clue what he meant when he said that, but she would find out soon enough.


End file.
